


Chicken

by ellebellebab



Category: Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 05:51:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3756844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellebellebab/pseuds/ellebellebab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James likes to win. So does Joel. Matt just wishes he could edit in peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chicken

**Author's Note:**

> Gay Chicken where the first one to pull away is the loser.

##  **BRUCE**

James Willems liked to win. He wasn’t manic about it or anything, he wouldn’t lose sleep over not coming first, he simply preferred it when he was winning whether it be sports or video games or a simple game of gay chicken.  
  
“Come on Bruce do it”  
  
“Dude fuck off”  
  
“ _Bruce_ ”  
  
“James I’m fucking working”  
  
“It’ll only take a second for you to throw in the towel anyway, come on”  
  
James watched as Bruce sighed, throwing his headphones onto the table and turning in his swivel chair to face him.  
  
“How old are you?”  
  
“Younger than you grandpa”  
  
“I’m gonna fucking hit you.”  
  
“Hit me with your lips big boy!” James grinned toothily before puckering his lips up.  
  
“Are you going to shut the fuck up?”  
  
“For at least a few minutes” James watched as Bruce sighed, closing his eyes for a moment before standing up and looking at James warily.  
  
“What does the winner get?”  
  
“Well I figure I’d get your eternal praise”  
  
“You’re a dick”  
  
“Shut up and kiss me!” James smiled when Bruce laughed softly, shaking his head endearingly at the other man before steeling himself.  
  
James felt a sudden burst of nerves shoot through him and he quickly shook then out, trying not to laugh as he and Bruce made eye contact.  
  
“It’s really hard to look at you in the eye”  
  
“Shut up James my eyes are beautiful”  
  
“I always want to laugh”  
  
“It’s not a staring competition it’s gay chicken”  
  
“I feel like they go hand in hand honestly”  
  
“Shut _up_ ”  
  
James pursed his lips instantly, shivering a little when he felt Bruce’s breath ghost his top lip.  
  
He wondered for a moment what it would feel like to kiss him. Bruce’s lips looked slightly chapped and he was transfixed for a moment at the sight of the other mans tongue reaching out to swipe across his bottom lip.  
  
He willed himself to move his gaze from his friends lips and looked up to see Bruce’s eyes on him, a flash of nervousness crossed his features and James felt confidence surge through him again. He leaned in a little further letting out a small sigh and brushing his nose against Bruce’s, feeling his heart skip at the almost inaudible gasp the man let out.  
  
“Okay you win” Bruce stepped back shaking his head and rubbing a hand against his nose.  
  
“Aw Bruce you suck” He said, laughing when Bruce flipped him the bird.  
  
“What can I say I’m good at pulling out”  
  
James laughed loudly watching as Bruce quickly put his headphones back on and got back to work, his posture rigid and his breathing looking slightly labored. He stood staring at him for another moment before turning towards his own desk, his face feeling a little warm and his stomach fluttering with something akin to butterflies.  
  
**ADAM**  
  
“There’s too much vodka inside me, I’m more potato than man” Adam groaned, James turned his head to look at the man, pressing his cheek against the cool tiles of the bathroom and nodding sympathetically.  
  
“I mean, you did die _a lot_ ”  
  
“It’s not my fault that games fucking hard, and you and Bruce weren’t exactly helping me concentrate”  
  
“We’re paid to be funny, and drunk apparently”  
  
“And distracting” Adam sighed, James watched as Adam puffed out a short breath, lips vibrating with the motion and he grinned.  
  
“Hey Adam?”  
  
“Hmm?” Adam turned to James curiously, eyebrows furrowing as James stepped into the other mans space.  
  
“Bet I can win a game of gay chicken”  
  
“Oh _god_ Bruce told me you’re all hung up on this what’s wrong with you?”  
  
“I just don’t think anyone in this office could beat me” James shrugged, pouting slightly when Adam rolled his eyes.  
  
“Does anyone want to?”  
  
“ _Do you?_ ”  
  
“James I don’t want to play with you”  
  
They stared at each other for a brief moment before the words washed over them and they doubled over in laughter.  
  
“Jesus Adam I wasn’t asking you to jerk me off”  
  
“God did Bruce say yes just to shut you up”  
  
“Absolutely”  
  
“ _Fine_ ”  
  
James clapped his hands together, moving to stand in front of Adam and grinning when he rolled his eyes.  
  
“Let’s make this fast”  
  
James nodded, looking into Adams eyes and leaning in, the alcohol in his veins making his skin thump and spur him forwards.  
  
They stood like that for a moment, James drinking in Adam’s presence before he reached a hand out, fingertips skirting over the other man’s hip, gathering up the hem of his shirt a little and filing the way Adam shivered at the touch into the back of his brain for later.  
  
He continued to lean forward, eyes meeting with Adam’s wide ones for a moment before he brushed his top lip against the side of Adam’s mouth.  
  
“I’m out” Adam said, stepping back and looking at the floor, “you won, I’m out.”  
James smiled at the victory but could help the little ball of frustration that gathered in the pit of his stomach.  
  
“You were much better at that than Bruce” James said, watching as Adam smiled over at him before going over to the sink.  
  
“That really bodes well with me James”  
  
He opened his mouth to reply when the bathroom door opened, Lawrence storming in and pushing his way to the urinal.  
  
“I’m peeing”  
  
“Apparently” Adam dead panned, joining James as they made their way out of the now occupied bathroom.  
  
“So more vodka?” James offered.  
  
“I could definitely become more than 50% potato, 75% at least.”  
  
James grinned bumping his shoulder against Adam’s own and pushing his underwhelming victory from his mind.

 **LAWRENCE**  
  
“Do we have to watch this?”  
  
“I want witnesses”  
  
“Lawrence this is _really_ weird”  
  
“Yeah and it’ll be embarrassing when you lose”  
  
Lawrence looked at James patiently, smiling a little and making James feel slightly uncomfortable, he shifted in his spot.

“I don't think I'm going to lose James”

“Jeeee _sus_ ” Adam groaned, burying his head in his hands.

“Let's just do this” James said, growing impatient and feeling restless under Lawrence's unwavering and intense stare.

He leaned in, nearly jumping out of his skin when Lawrence placed a hand on his hip, skin heating up insistently under his touch.

He tried to keep a level head, leaning in further and rejoicing when he heard the other man's sharp intake of breath as their noses brushed.

They stood there for a moment, James feeling his skin tingle slightly with anticipation as Lawrence's breath washed over his lips and his fingertips danced over his hip.

Finally, agonizingly later Lawrence leaned in the rest of the way, pressing his lips softly against James' own in a way that had his toes curling in his shoes.

The kiss was soft and sweet and James raised a hand up to cup Lawrence's cheek, feeling the soft stubbly skin of his cheek and pressing a little further into the kiss.

Then it was over, Lawrence stepped back, beaming at James before turning and picking his glasses up from his desk, cleaning the glass with his shirt.

“Wait that's it?” Bruce said, James turned and saw the slightly shell shocked, open mouthed stares of him and Adam and he shrugged.

“I guess it's a draw.” He said, turning to Lawrence and seeing the other man nod slowly.

“I think so.” Lawrence clapped a hand on James' shoulder and squeezed before leaving the office “Podcast time soon” he called over his shoulder as he disappeared.

“God way to give me blue balls.” Adam muttered, turning back to his computer and sighing.

James couldn't help but agree, touching his fingertips to his lips and still feeling the phantom press of the other man’s lips against his.

**SPOOLE**

“Pucker up Spoole!”

“James _no!_ ”

James grinned, running down the halls of the Fullscreen offices after a giggling Spoole, wondering when exactly the other man had gotten so good at ducking and weaving and running, he made a mental note to push the guy a bit further in the gym.

“Come on Spoole, everyone else has done it”

“Is that meant to make me want to kiss you?”

“Well everyone else does!”

Spoole stopped suddenly, doubling over with his hands on his knees and panting hard, “You're so full of yourself”

“I'm a confident person.” James agreed, nodding as he came to a stop next to Spoole, leaning against the wall next to him.

“Do I have to kiss you, can't you just say you won? I'm sure it'd be great and all I just can't be bothered.” James shook his head, smiling warmly down at the shorter man, his heart melting a little at the hopeful grin he was met with.

“ _Jeez_ talk about lazy” James murmured, even so he  leaned in, kissing Spoole's cheek quickly, “That ones for free, next one will cost you”

Spoole blushed red, touching his fingertips to the spot where James lips had just been before breaking into a grin.

“Aw James that was sweet.”

“Okay shut up”

“No it was cute, look how cute you are.”

“Get back to editing Spoole” James said, turning away from the man and walking back towards the office.

“I'll never forget this moment James!” he heard Spoole laugh and he shook his head.

“Idiot”

Maybe it wasn't all about winning after all.

**JOEL**

Okay it was definitely all about winning.  
James had left the hardest one for last and he was equal parts excited and apprehensive about it. It was different than with Adam or Bruce, he knew Joel wouldn't shy away from the challenge, honest and open about his sexuality and always ready to put on a show the other man would be waiting for James to make a move, the rest of the office would have already filled him in on their experiences and James was filled with nerves at the possibility of what was actually going to happen.

He took a deep breath before walking into their office, head held high and back straight even though his heart was pounding hard in his chest, he spotted the man in question leaning over next to Spoole, discussing something and he walked straight over there.

“Is it time? Is it happening?” Lawrence said, spinning in his chair and looking from James to Joel excitedly.

“I think it's happening.” Adam agreed, leaning over to pull Bruce's headphones off and turn his attention to the other men.

Joel turned and looked at James, face splitting into a grin “Well well well are we finally doing this”

“You and me, locking lips, right now.” James said, ignoring Bruce's sigh behind him.

“We're not in fourth grade, you're not taking his lunch money James”

Joel simply grinned in apparent glee, nodding slowly and looking James over. Suddenly he felt hot, a wave of heat spreading from his stomach to the tips of his fingers and the ends of his toes.

“He looks nervous” he heard Lawrence whisper.

“Joel you look like you're going to eat him” Adam said, it only made Joel grin wider, James felt his heart thump uncomfortably as his personal space was invaded by the other man.

“I might”

“Oh _god_ , can you guys just get this over with so we can get some fucking work done” Bruce said, placing his head in his hands.

“Fine” James said, narrowing his eyes at the man in front of him.

“Fine by me” Joel shrugged, stepping forwards again.

James took in a deep breath, watching as Joel's eyes traveled from James' own and down to his lips, his hands suddenly a grounding presence on James' shoulders, squeezing and slightly kneading the muscle there.

He felt his resolve waver as Joel's teeth bit gently into his bottom lip. James leaned in and placed his hands on Joel's hips, pushing the fabric of his shirt away with his fingertips and rubbing the soft skin of his hip bones with his thumbs, grinning when he heard Joel's sharp intake of breath.

Joel's eyes flashed up to meet his and he watched as the mans pupils dilated and retracted before he began to lean in, his eyes fluttering to a close as their lips met. James felt his skin spark as soon as their lips touched and it threw him into a mess of actions and reactions, his brain comfortably numb as Joel pushed against him, breathing in deep through his nose and teasing his tongue against the crease of James' lips.

James felt the vibrations as Joel moaned when their tongues touched and it spurred James forwards, wrapping an arm around Joel's waist and pulling him closer as he worked his mouth open, a weeks worth of pent up frustration of _almost kisses_ pouring out of him. The rest of the room slipping away as he gave himself into the push and pull of Joel and his mouth and how good it felt.

They kissed like that for a few moments, James taking Joel's advice and biting at the flesh of his lips with his teeth, grinning at the groan the other man emitted from the action and pressing their bodies closer, unsurprised when he felt Joel grind against him slightly, James felt himself start to harden as they continued to kiss and wanted nothing more than to push the other man against the wall and drop to his knees.

Eventually the need for oxygen outweighed his need to continue kissing and he stepped back, pecking Joel one more time and breathing heavily.

“ _Whoa..._ ”

James turned and looked at Adam and Bruce, both of them shifting uncomfortably in their seats.

“I won” He turned to Joel and saw the smug look on his otherwise disheveled looking face and frowned.

“Uh I don't _think_ so”

“You pulled away first”

“Yeah because my brain needed oxygen not because I was throwing in the towel.”

Joel simply shrugged, adjusting his pants non too discreetly and clapping a hand on James' shoulder, “You tell yourself that, _I_ still won”

“What did you win?” Spoole asked quietly, his face was flushed and he was huddled over his desk.

Joel looked deep in thought for a moment before he turned to James, eyes shining mischievously.

“Well I think it's fair that Loser, takes Winner out for dinner” he said, pointing towards James and himself.

“You would think that” James muttered, feeling his face heat up when Joel leaned in and pecked him quickly on the cheek before walking towards the door.

“Pick me up at 8” he said over his shoulder before disappearing.

“Are you going on a date with Joel?” Lawrence asked.

“I think he's going on a date with Joel” Spoole replied, looking warily from James to the door Joel had disappeared behind.

The room was silent for a moment, the men not looking at each other before Lawrence spurred things into action.

“Well I have to go to the bathroom” he said, leaving quickly after Joel.

“Fucking bullshit” Bruce muttered under his breath, giving James one more calculating sweep of his eyes before turning back to his computer and shoving his headphones back down over his ears.

“Sorry you lost pal” Adam said, looking at James sympathetically when he sat down next to him.

“Oh, I didn't lose, I've just been playing the game wrong”

“What the fuck does that mean?”

“I'll show him the best date he's ever fucking been on, Adam 'Gay Date Chicken!'”

“James no”

“When are you free”

“ _God fucking damnit._ ”

**\- BONUS -**

**MATT**

“Hey, _so,_ _Matt.._.”

“Nope”

“Okay no problem, good talk, you get right on that editing pal.”


End file.
